


Cat Caught Your Tongue

by XoKris10oX



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eremin - Freeform, M/M, Protectiveness, Werecat Armin, protective Armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoKris10oX/pseuds/XoKris10oX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: AU where Armin’s an anthropomorphic demon of some kind (werewolf, Werecat, etc) who gets really protective of Eren when he loses control?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Caught Your Tongue

Armin glared at the boy who kept touching his friend. How could they? Armin’s ears twitched in agitation when the friendly bumping came close to slapping. Both boys were oblivious to how the werecat was feeling. Werecats were not as common as werewolves and had a few traits werewolfs did not. For example - protectiveness. Werecats, unlike werewolves, would choose one person to protect and that was basically it. So in other words, Armin felt a constant need to protect Eren, whether the brunette wanted him to or not.

“That’s amazing, Haru!” Eren laughed, earning a friendly punch on the shoulder. Armin growled quietly, a mix between a tiger and a lion. Armin looked ready to pounce, his tail swishing back and forth. Eren looked over at Armin, noticing the almost possessive glint in those blue eyes. Eren already knew what Armin was thinking and decided to stop it while he could.

“Eren is everything okay?” Haru asked, looking quite annoyed of not being the center of attention anymore.

“Armin, calm down.” Eren ordered softly.

“He was hurting you!”

“We were joking around like humans do.”

“But he-”

“ _Calm down_ , Armin.” Armin pouted, turning away with a huff. Armin didn’t even react when Eren started petting him between the ears as Armin usually enjoyed. Armin bit his lip to stifle the purring but it didn’t help that Eren pulled Armin’s face back towards him and was slightly smirking. This boy really knew how to tame a werecat, that’s for sure. Armin closed his eyes, embracing the feeling rather than trying to push it away. It was an amazing touch that gave the blonde butterflies deep within his belly and chest.

“Uh…” Haru was at a loss for words, watching the guy he was just talking to taming a beast who, in Haru’s eyes, should be exterminated.

“That’s my boy.” Eren whispered, massaging Armin’s ears just right, nearly making the werecat topple over.

“Once you’re done playing with your pussy, can you please focus on me?” Haru growled. Eren turned sharply to the black haired man, eyes going deadly.

“What did you just call Armin?”

“I called him a pussy! And that’s what you are for associating with them!” Haru sneered, obvious of the hissing Armin was making. “You know, now I see why you’re so girly. It’s cause you hang around with pussies!”

All it took was Haru to push Eren down on the ground.

A scream and the sound of flesh ripping could be heard throughout the park. Children screamed and ran to their parent’s while others bolted from the scene. Armin didn’t hear any of it - too busy tearing apart the man that dared to touch _his_ Eren. Armin didn’t even hear Eren crying for him to stop, tears pooling from those turquoise eyes.

“Stop Armin! Stop! Don’t kill him!” Eren begged. Haru blacked out half way through Armin’s tantrum. Once Armin had his claw raised in the air, ready to swipe again, a hand swiftly grabbed it and held it at bay. Armin turned angrily to the person holding his hand before he froze. Eren was hiccuping, holding his hand tighter than he should’ve. Armin looked down at the bloody mess he made of Haru before looking back at Eren.

“I-I…”

“Please stop, Armin…. P-Please..” Armin practically jumped off Haru, looking around to see everyone staring at him. Distasteful looks greeted him and some were even taking pictures.

“Monster.”

“Beast.”

“You should just die.”

“Your kind don’t belong here.”

Armin nearly wrenched his hand from Eren’s and looked around, breathing heavily. Blood was still on his hands. Haru’s blood.

Armin ran, ignoring Eren’s desperate cries for him to come back.

Nothing else mattered now. He was a savage. A demon. A pathetic excuse of a creature. He needed to get far away. So far that no one would be able to find him. But before he did that, he owed an apology. An apology to all who witnessed. An apology to Haru. And, most of all, an apology to Eren for going crazy. Armin paused mid-stepped.

_What if Eren hates me?_

That thought made Armin sick to his stomach. Armin probably hated him. God, he wouldn’t blame the brunette for wanting to stick a pitchfork in his back. Either way, he would have to make it up to his best friend. One way, or another.

* * *

Eren sat in his room, a little shaken from the earlier events. After Armin ran, Haru was taken to the hospital for serious injuries. The boy looked like he got cut up in a woodchipper. Eren sighed, flipping through pages of his comic. The sound of small tapping from the bedroom window drew his attention. He could see half of Armin’s face behind the glass, kitten eyes looking big, round and watery. Armin’s ears were tilted downwards as if he was getting scowled for breaking his mom’s fine China. Eren quickly ran towards the window, unlatching the hatch and opening the window so fast it almost broke.

“I’m sor-” Armin was cut off when Eren pulled him into a breathtaking hug, nearly squeeze the life out of him. Eren felt all types of emotions bubbling up inside him - relief, sadness. protectiveness. Emotions mixed with emotions.

“Don’t scare me like that! God, Armin! You had me worried sick!” Eren spat, pulling Armin into his room and onto his bed.

“Look, I know I’m a monster. I just…. I got protective of you when I saw Haru push you. I’d understand if you hate me. Go ahead and bash-” Before Armin could get another word out, Eren was petting him. Right between the ears like he loved. Armin tried to sit up but Eren pulled the blonde against his chest in a comforting manner. Armin melted like a pile of goo in Eren’s arms, not giving a care in the world.

“Don’t say that about yourself, Armin. I love you so very much.” Kisses were peppered against the crown of Armin’s head, which in return caused Armin to blush.

“I-I love you too…”

The rest of the night was spent with cuddles and kisses, the two forgetting about earlier today. No matter who hurt Eren, Armin would be there. Armin would protect his friend even if it killed him. Unbeknownst to him, Eren felt the same way too. The both of them were always concerned for each other.

And it would remain like that for centuries to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Guess what! I joined the ereminficsonly blog on Tumblr! I hope I don't let any of them down and this was my first prompt I took! :D Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
